otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Tangled Web
Central Bazaar Market District ---- :Massive archways adorned with bas relief sculptures grant access to the central bazaar from the main thoroughfares that pass through the Market District: Providence Road to the west and east, Market Road to the north, and Guild Row to the south.The corners of the bazaar are marked by monolithic statues by artisan Harlim Nillu. :''The northwest corner features a forty-foot-tall rearing mongoose, the familiar of House Mikin. A snarling mudbear looms in the northeast corner, signifying House Nillu. At the southeast corner rears a stallion with an armored rider, the symbol of House Seamel. The southwesterncorner is dominated by the massive form of a solid, intractable bull with curved horns, representative of House Lomasa. In the center of the bazaar rises a fifty-foot-tall snarling, rearing wildcat of House Kahar. :Conspicuously absent from the statuary homages to the noble houses of Fastheld is the raven of House Zahir. In his entire career as an artisan of Fastheld, Harlim Nillu refused to craft the visage of the raven. He considered them an ill omen, particularly given the traitorous behavior of Goram Zahir during the First Wildling War. :Although some small concessions have been made to recognizing House Zahir on Guild Row and in the market quads, the city-state has remained true to Harlim Nillu's vision for the dominant design of the bazaar - free of significant Zahir presence. :It is a terribly cold and frigid morning. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. ---- The young Kahar is mounted on horse looking about the busy bazaar. A highmount riding almost at a restless pace, a noblewoman upon the mare's back. White gold tresses are the only visible feature out from under the rustic amber cloak. As it nears the square, the woman pulls hard on the reigns, Celeste face is visible for a moment as it casts a withering glance to the market. The mare canters to the side, as she dances the reigns, either looking for someone or perhaps pausing on her brisk run. Eseria squints her eyes upon approach of another into the bazaar. The Kahar's eyes focusing a bit more as the rider closes her distance she recognizes that of the noble woman Lady Celeste. The young Kahars expression now revealing a more disappointed one, an nearly sad frown pulling at her lips. As the highmount canters to stop, near the stables a copper haired lad comes running out to greet the woman. "'Allo, m'lady. Ye stayin agin?" A shake of the cloaked head, "no, little one. I shall be riding on. Have you seen Master Temple these last few days?" Celeste inquires of the youth, the strain leaving her delicate features as she watches the child. "No mum, not in days," replies as the noblewoman casts a coin to the child. "If you see him, little one. Let him know I'm needing to speak with him." The mare canters away from the child, once more seeking out its new path. Looking upon the Mikin with gentle eyes uncharacteristic of the Kahar, she calls to her in warm tones, "Lady Celeste, might I steal a moment? I would like to speak to you." Taking a glance about the busy bazaar the Lady Kahar continues, "Though this may not be the appropriate place to do so, would you join me at tavern?" Sea green eyes turn towards the Kahar, a range of emotions seem to flicker before finally settling on disinterest. As Celeste pulls her horse along side, "What? No insults today, Lady Kahar?" Her soft alto dry, as she meets the other woman's gaze. The Kahar flashes a knowing smile, "None I've to think of." Eserias expression changing to a more sincere one, "Let us talk Lady Celeste so that we can perhaps understand one another a bit more." Taking a glance towards the arrival of Taran the Kahar dips her head in greeting. "What would I have to say to you, Lady Kahar?" Celeste asks plainly, the soft alto still dry as the desert. "You sling insults whenever you see me, inneundos when you have no facts...and parade about as though you were the only person in this entire empire. I'm sure that whatever you have to say to me, you can say here...as there are no secrets -I- keep." She blushes at Taran's words sink through the fog of anger, turning her sea green gaze to him. The anger lifting like a shroud as she greets him. "Light's Blessings, Master Taran. I did so enjoy your wit last night...I'm sorry that so many went unnoticed." The Lady Kahar looks onto the bussle of people about the bazaar and mutters, "Well, there it is then." Shaking her head for a moment contemplating her words she returns her gaze to that of the Mikins, "Lady Celeste, as per my usual candor I will speak quite plainly. Taking a breath then releasing a sigh as she eyes the mongoose embroidered upon her half-corset, "My displeasure of your presence at RiverHold Keep was not that of a personal one. I've an interest in the politics of House Lomasa, I am what one might call politically driven. The issue was that of appearances and the like. I've come to find that you've taken residence in the Shadow District." The sad frown returning, pulling at the Kahars lips once more. The Kahars eyes now filled with genuine concern, "As you know our houses are bound to one another as one would say. I feel it my obligation and duty in fact to ask you to leave Shadow District and invite you to my current residence. Though, I am only guesting there I have free will of the mansion and I simply cannot bear the thought of you in the Shadow District. I will understand if you decline as we have not had kind words but understand my offer to be that of genuine concern for your person and of our Houses standing with one another." Taran looks wide-eyed, and perhaps concerned. "...Clearly I have stumbled upon discourse not meant for my ears," he says. "And, milady, I felt it somewhat my own duty to lighten the evening if possible. I am pleased to have succeeded, in however small a manner. But I should not intrude upon your most important discussions - music and art will be there tomorrow. Light shine, gentle ladies; I will lead my...new companion...out of this market so that my lack of skill does no one harm." He tugs on Coda's reins, leading the horse out. Taran sets off at a brisk walk toward the North. I would think you would take pleasure at my discomfort, Lady Kahar," Celeste responds. Her voice softening as she continues, "you seek Norran for selfish reasons. Call it what you will, but now is not the time that an alliance with House Lomasa would be beneficial to you..but you are a proud and stubborn woman, you will not heed my warning. As for my staying at your estate, the room suits me fine until I can make other arrangements. Thank you for your kind offer, but I must decline." she bows her head to the Kahar, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Shaking her head in disagreement her eyes reflecting a small sadness and distance, "I think you've misunderstood me Lady Celeste /and/ my position." Patting her horse once more perhaps more for her own comfort she looks again to the Mikin, "I've no pleasure in your discomfort at all, in fact it /pains/ me and I've expressed it clearly." The Kahars eyes soft, welcoming towards the Lady Celeste, "Will you not at the very least take a moment to reconsider? The mansion is quite nice and would provide us further opportunity to know more of one another." Celeste looks down at her horse, and moves to slip off the side. Reaching for the reigns as she alights on the ground. "Now...we speak in private," she states. A pale hand rising as the small youth comes running over, "yes mum." Her sea green eyes returning to those of the Kahar, "Shall we?" Dismounting from her horse in silence a stableboy runs over with a bowed head to gather the reigns and take the Kahars horse to stable. 'The Hawk and Dove Tavern and Inn ' ---- :A relatively new establishment, the atmosphere of the Hawk and Dove is one of joviality and quaint ambience that is often crowded, smoke-filled and noisy with the banter of voices circulating within the room. It is here that locals come to drink, converse, game and generally relax and amusementthemselves without the worries of their often hard and dreary life. . Like any good tavern, one can find refreshment or ease at the long expanse of the finely polished bar or perhaps at one of the many tables that await a friendly visitor. :''Looming large within the far wall rests a fireplace where the average man could stand clear within. The furniture is clean, comfortable that has been made of highly polished wood with the chairs having upholstered seats. All of the furniture looks brand new, or nearly new, though some already show signs of a few nics and scraps from fights or clumsy customers. :''The wooden floorboards are regularly swept clean and are polished to perfection. At the far end of the room is a long bar with a large menu hanging upon the wall over head. Off to the left side of the bar is a door leading to the tavern kitchen where succulent aromas waft through the doors into the main room. :''A pattern of roses intricately carved upon the rails of a wooden staircase leads guests up to the rooms on the second floor where exhausted travelers can rest and relax. The walls have been white washed which adds contrast to the darkly stained timber crossbeams over head. ---- The wooden door swings opens, and for a moment laughter and jests can be heard as the cloaked noblewoman steps through the door. A calloused worn hand reaching up to pull down the hood as Celeste looks back to her companion to see if she has entered, then heading for a less populated area of the tavern near the hearth. The young Kahar follows the Mikin into the tavern her eyes adjusting to the differences in light. "Crowded today," she mutters. Glancing at the Lady Celeste with a raised eyebrow, "I suppose it's best for us at the moment, it's often in the most crowded places you find the ability to have a more private conversation." Finding a chair the Kahar slips off her cape and settles in comfortably placing her cape on her lap. Slowly she begins to pull her gloves off while exchanging cautious glances to the door then back to the Lady Mikin. Celeste pulls at the clasp about her neck, growling softly. Finally the clasp releases as she tosses it over the back of another chair. "I'm not accustomed to such clothing...it will take time to...adjust," she mumbles softly. "Lady Kahar...Eseria? May I call you that?" She waits for the woman to respond before wishing to further insult. Nodding that of a woman trapped in circumstance, "Yes, if you like." "Eseria, what do you know of the situation you have so quickly thrown, or perhaps leapt into from necessity," Celeste inquires, her voice taking the tone of a teacher to student. "There are many webs, and truths, but what do you know to be what you see? The Kahar eyes the Mikin curiously, "I've found myself thrown into many situations simultaneously Lady Celeste," her voice distant matching her expression. "You will have to be more specific, I suppose it's safe to assume you speak of the Patriarch of House Lomasa..." her words trailing off. Speaking rather matter-of-factly, "You being that of a former scourge I would be foolish to assume anything quite to quickly. I hope you understand my caution." "Always nice to know my reputation precedes me," Celeste quips with annoyance. "Your wishing to marry The Duke because of your political leverage. Tell me what you have seen over the last few weeks. Much I do already know, as well, as His Grace has said a few times now...we are friends." Shaking her head adamently she looks unto Celeste, "I've no wish to marry the Duke, he knows this to be true. His very cousin Milora asked me personally." "Quite bold though I do /adore/ her," the Kahars words carrying deep thought behind them. The noble woman meets the gaze of the Lady Celestes, "As I've told you, I have an interest in Lomasa politics thats not to say I wish to marry the Duke Lomasa himself!" Raising her chin, that all to familiar regal air about the Kahar, "House Lomasa carries far to many ... blemishes...as I shall put it, for a Kahar woman to consider joining the Houses in /any/ way by marriage. I don't think my Sovereign and House leader would approve and I certainly wouldn't consider it myself. Though, had I been given the direction or /arrangement/ to marry the Duke Lomasa I would out of duty and loyalty to House Kahar, that being the only way I'd consider it. These are all facts intimately known to the Duke as I've stated them /several/ times. The Kahars expression softening she looks again to the Lady Celeste intently, "As I've tried to express to you Lady Mikin, I think we've misunderstood one another." Celeste shakes her head, truly confused now. "You speak of duty, and politics....how am I -not to assume you meant mariage?" She laughs ruefully, "that is usually how such alliances are handled, and the irrational ire of finding him and I talking...only furthered my thoughts that you, yourself..wished to marry him." She leans her elbows on the table, cocking her head to the side, "what exactly do you mean by an alliance then?" The Kahar expression still distant but warmed somewhat, "I know, it's all very confusing and sometimes utterly ridiculous. The truth of it is I was quite angry because my presence in RiverHold reflects my Houses position on his strained relations with House Nillu. You being there, would it have been /any/ woman at that point infuriated me further. He knows his involvement with /any/ woman even in business or friendship is simply just frowned upon right now..." her words trailing off. "Circumstance Lady Celeste, circumstance. Your presence there could've brought strain between House Mikin and Nillu itself! Furthermore it just added fuel to the fire of gossip. It wasn't /personal/ though politics can often times be of a personal nature as well." Sighing once again she pushes a wisp of hair away from her face. "I was there under what Countess Nillu had asked me to tell His Grace of my feelings," Celeste replies quietly. "The truth is, I -do- care for his grace. I also -know- that right now being with His Grace would be detrimental to us both. Sahna knew of my feelings, a blind man knew of my feelings...but it doesn't matter. What matters is that /His Grace/ finds the guidance of the Light. In that, we remain friends...I hope that you can respect my honesty and openness. But feelings do not always lead to lust," the Mikin sighs heavily, staring down at her hands. "Go on, call me a fool...you'd not be the first today." "I'll not injure you further by calling you a fool Lady Celeste." A smile tugs at the Kahar lips, "You have the luxury to follow your heart, I've not the same. I was /never/ angry of your friendship with the Duke Lomasa, simply the circumstance and of course finding you two in the /bedchamber/ to talk. The appearance of it was simply outrageous to say the least. I hope you've come to understand me better," she looks at the Mikin with sincere eyes. "I mean this without arrogance or injury to your person I only state this to be sure you understand things clearly from my perspective. If I desired the title Duchess and all the trappings of it the Duke Lomasas' hand is open to me at anytime..." her words trailing off again her expression once again distant. "I ask only to hear it from His Grace's lips first," Celeste states quietly. "If you two do decided to take such actions. I would wish for Light to watch over you, there is no malice to my heart, Eseria. My life has been nothing but malice and pain...I would not wish that to another." Celeste and Eseria sit close to the hearth. Lady Kahar sits back watching the Mikin as she leans on her elbows, speaking seriously...a haunted look to her expression. Nodding gently to the Mikin, "Again Lady Celeste I stress to you our Houses binding to one another and I plead to you once more leave the Shadow District /immediately/ even if you choose not be in my company at mansion I am guesting we will find more suitable accomodations. Though I mention the politics of our Houses this is more.. personal." Dismissing her more formal of tones she speaks with urgency, a hushed voice so that the conversation remains a private one between the two noble women, "You absolutely /cannot/ stay in residence there! I am riddled in guilt as 'tis, please I stress to you consider my gesture as it is a sincere and genuine one!" "I will think on it, my lady," Celeste concedes. A wry smile returning to her lips, "It's not as I'm so unaccustomed to Touched...they prefer not to be near me." Lucius Nepos decides to up and take a table in his usual tavern haunt, which is almost always by the fire. That coupled with the frigid conditions outside mean that it's more comfortable that way. He heads towards one of the tables, removing his helmet from his head and taking off the leather covered shield on his back. These two things are placed on an empty seat. Giving a single nod to the Lady Mikin, "I am /sure/ of that Lady Celeste. You are a noble woman now of a great House you /must/ consider leaving that wretched place!" Looking over the Mikin with an approving smile, "I've taken note of your new attire and I must say it seems to fit your person quite well though, it may seem uncomfortable to you now I'm sure you'll become more accustomed to it." With that the Kahar stands, chin lifted in regal form once again. Gathering her cape and gloves she looks to Celeste once more, "Well, there it is then. I'll not keep you further Lady Mikin. Lights blessings to you." Slipping on her cape she nods in greeting to the man just entering and makes her exit. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs